<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extra! Extra! Les Jacobs gets traumatized by lavenderdresses1503</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250100">Extra! Extra! Les Jacobs gets traumatized</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderdresses1503/pseuds/lavenderdresses1503'>lavenderdresses1503</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Hey Whatever, F/M, Kinda, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, as in, it doesn't start from the beginning of the fuck, it's a little soft at the end, it's not full smut, it's not long i'm sorry, spoiler alert les walks in, there needs to be more content for daverine, xnbznxbnbvc welcome back to part 69 of i'm bad at titles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderdresses1503/pseuds/lavenderdresses1503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey and Kath are going at it when they get an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Katherine Plumber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extra! Extra! Les Jacobs gets traumatized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Never in his life did David Jacobs think he’d find himself balls-deep in </span><em><span>the </span></em><span>Katherine Pulitzer. Never did he think he’d be pounding into her while all she could do was</span> lie back, moan and ask for more. But here he was doing just that.</p><p>
  <span>The bed beneath them groaned and moaned with them, he had her hand in his - her hand tightly holding onto him, as if her life depended on it, while her other hand was above her head and holding desperately onto her pillow so hard her knuckles were turning white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine’s back arched up into him as she bit down on her lip, most likely to hold back any louder sounds seen as she had quite the habit of being louder than most. For a moment David came to a halt and pried his hand away from Katherine’s and rested on his elbows, as if half doing a plank, “You good?” She asked, though she was breathless from, well, her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, just need a moment.” He exhaled and then tried to shift Katherine’s legs, as if to guide them to rap around his waist - which they did easily. David leaned back down after a moment. He moved so one hand held onto the small of her back, keeping her very slightly off the mattress, and the other just led above her head (mostly for his own support more than anything else). Katherine’s arms had quickly made their way to wrap around his neck to pull him towards her, closer than before, and closing the space with a kiss that was less of a kiss but more of a collision of mouths and breath. Though it did stop too much sound from escaping Katherine’s mouth as David rolled his hips and began moving again, he started slowly but quickly sped up into the pace of before that caused the girl to scream and gasp in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, the bed started to creak. His lips had moved from her mouth to her neck where it didn't do much other than let out groans and leave sloppy kisses up it. A few stutters from Katherine, that weren’t even audible but with the muffled sound and the feeling of her tightening around his dick, David guessed she was getting close, as was he, so his pace persisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Davey- Davey, David oh my- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Her voice grew louder as he got deeper, occasionally using an arm to push her legs up or down a little, testing out different angles until she responded with something along the lines of a spluttered “Right </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” and from there he persisted. Or at least he did until his bedroom door swung open. “Hey Davey, I was wondering if you could help me with my-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the doorway stood Les, David’s younger brother, he looked absolutely mortified and it took a second or two for David to realize what was going on, but when he did he pulled out and scrambled around for a blanket while yelling “Les- </span>
  <em>
    <span>GET OUT</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” at which, the boy did but there was no word to describe the disgust and fear on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute David came out the room into the hallway, closing the door behind him for the sake of Katherine. He had a blanket wrapped around his lower half, as well as plenty of hickeys decorating his neck and chest, his hair was also a mess from Katherine tugging and pulling. “Right. Les, what do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>wondering if you could help me with some math homework but you look a little busy right now so I’ll come back later-” He made to walk off but his older brother stopped him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… okay just uh- look- please… just knock before you enter? Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me. I will.” Les deadpanned before walking over to Sarah’s door, he almost went to open it without knocking but he had a series of flashbacks and ended up knocking several times and waited for a reply, he then opened the door and said he needed to talk about ‘a traumatic event’ but that was the last of him for a few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David returned inside and closed the door behind him, he looked to Katherine who was sitting on the bed with a blanket wrapped around her body, “Everything okay?” She asked as she stood up to meet him, though her legs were a little shaky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so… I mean not really but it was his own fault so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and put her hands on his shoulders, causing the blanket around her slip and fall to the ground, and went onto her tip-toes to give him a kiss, to which he happily returned. David pulled away but snaked his arms around her waist. “You want to keep going or take a break for a bit?” He asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s up to you… but I’d be </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than happy to, if you’re still in the mood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am,” He smiled, pulling the towel around his hips away, “C’mon, back on the bed.” David pulled away from the hug and gestured his hand towards the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading mate, please leave comments and kudos because that's like really nice</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>